Better Than What She Had Planned
by BLongo123
Summary: Gwen finds a surprise when she visits the bathes...Rated M for sex, bad language, and overall bad morals
1. Chapter 1

Gwen didn't know what to do. She stood in the doorway, not able to contemplate what her eyes were seeing.

It was 11 at night and everyone was asleep. At least, Gwen thought everyone was asleep. I mean, it was honestly an excusable assumption, because the challenge that day had worn out all the campers. Everyone said they were going to sleep. Gwen thought that, because of this, it would be a perfect time to go to the communal bathes and take a long hot shower. A very,_ very_ hot shower. Ever sense Trent got sent home Gwen had an unbearable itch. An itch she couldn't fix without complete privacy. So, hence the need for a long, private shower.

However, Gwen wasn't the only one up. When she opened the door to the bath house she saw both Duncan and Geoff, standing by the sinks. They also had their penises out in their hands. Gwen stopped and stared, mouth a gap.

Luckily, the boys didn't notice her arrival and continued their conversation. "You're stupid," Duncan scoffed, "there's no challenge. My dicks bigger than yours,"

"Your kidding me right?" Geoff said, shaking his penis a little bit. "Mines bigger, it's just soft."

"So, mine is too, and it's still bigger than yours." Duncan said.

Gwen stood amazed and silent. She began to sweat looking at their cocks, imagining them penetrating her roughly. She wanted to take them both into her mouth and suck them until they cum. Before she knew it her crouch was wet. She shimmied a little to maybe stop the itch. However, in this attempt, she happened to hit the open door, causing it to shut instead.

She gasped while she watched both the guys look up at her startled, still cradling their members. Geoff covered himself with 2 hands (which did nothing to protect the mound his penis was). Duncan however, grinned, "Gwen! Perfect timing, me and Geoff were just wondering about something and just couldn't agree. So willing to help us out?" He said with a wink.

"I…" Gwen stuttered looking at him, her mouthwatering.

"Come on, babe, I know you want to." Duncan leered at her, his eyes falling to her breasts longingly, "You know, its obvious you do,"

Gwen looked down at herself, noticing her nipples were hard and poking curiously through her thin tank top. She bit her lip and looked at Geoff. He had stopped covering his penis, but instead began to pump his hand on it. Both the boys were growing large.

"I came to take a shower…" Was about all she could muster up to say.

Duncan came up to her slowly, "We can help you with that,"

Geoff, approaching her also, added, "We can help you with a lot of things."

Duncan walked behind her and wrapped his hands on her breasts. He sucked her neck while he smoothly messaged her through the thin layer of cloth. Geoff, standing to her front, leaned down and kissed her roughly. Gwen moaned thickly into his mouth when Duncan tweaked her erect nipple. Arching her back she reached around to grab Duncan penis, and did the same to Geoff. She pumped her hands slowly up and down their hardening length.

Gwen broke the kiss and fell to her knees. She looked at the cocks and sighed. She leaned into Geoff's member first, taking his full length into her mouth. She sucked him up and down. Then she'd pull away, spit on it, and engulf Duncan's. This cycle repeated many times before Duncan grabbed Gwen's hair, held her steady, and instantly, fucked her mouth. The gulping sounds echoed through the empty bathes. Then, Geoff did it. Gwen gasped after wards and looked up at them.

"I think she wants it." Duncan laughed, "You want it Gwen?" She nodded and both boys laughed.

Geoff grabbed her below the breast and lifted her onto the counter. He tore her shirt open and sucked her nipples while Duncan yanked her pants off. She mewed softly when he rubbed her clit.

Sorry got lazy….finish soon promise! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Pressing down on it, Duncan moved his finger in a smooth circle. Gwen's hips gyrated against his hand and she moaned lowly. His finger moved faster and her body quaked. Her head shook side to side and she felt her orgasm coming fast. A slight tingling filled her body and she began to babble inaudible words as she felt her body shake in advance to the climax. Geoff bit her nipple suddenly and that was all she needed. Her body exploded and her vision blurred. From her head to her toes the felt the warmth and tingling spread from her crouch into her body. Breathing deeply she groaned.

Removing himself from her pussy, Duncan roared in laughter. "She's such a slut." He said. Geoff laughed with him. Usually, Gwen would be unbelievably angry at him saying that about her, but for some reason she didn't know, it excited her. In fact, it made her so turned on that she was already ready for another climax—which never happens to her.

Geoff sucked her ear and growled, "Do you want us to fuck you?" Gwen whimpered a little and nodded.

Duncan grinned and roughly grabbed her breast, "I'm sorry Gwen, but I didn't hear you… do you want me and Geoff to fuck you?"

Gwen, biting her lip, said huskily, "Yes." Then, the boys both worked together to position her onto Geoff's cock. Lowering herself onto it she sucked in a sharp breath—it was so _big_. She began to move herself gently up and down his length, trying to adjust to his size. However, Geoff wasn't having any of that. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up so high (almost to the point where his dick popped out of her) and dropped her. She gasped. He did this 2 more times before Gwen got the gist of things and pumped herself fast and hard.

While moaning and vocalizing her pleasure she reached out to Duncan and grabbed his dick. She sucked it while sliding on Geoff. It wasn't long before she climaxed onto his dick and her juices spilled onto his balls.

Then, without even knowing what was happening, Gwen was dragged off Geoff's rod and placed on the floor on all fours. Geoff adjusted himself lying on his back, his crotch right under her mouth. She snatched it between her lips. Then, at her backside she felt two strong hands rub her butt smoothly, and felt the head of Duncan's penis being rubbed up and down her slit. Then, in one swift movement, he entered her pussy from behind. Gwen removed her mouth from Geoff's penis and threw back her head and yelped.

Smoothly and rhythmically, Duncan rammed her pussy. She gargled on Geoff's. Soon, she started to feel her orgasm coming again, but this time, much stronger than before. She pumped her ass backwards to meet his thrusts and worked for it. Using one of her hands she reached under herself and stroked her clit—rubbing fast and furiously. She started to say, "Yes…don't stop…right there…oh God…shit, shit, shit….OOOOH!" her pussy walls contracted and gripped Duncan's penis inside of her and she erupted her juices all over the place. She rode her orgasm.

She collapsed on the floor and rolled on her back. Both guys had stood up and were looking down at her. "Want to taste our cum?" Duncan hissed.

Gwen demanded, "Yes." Geoff sneered and said, "Say please, whore."

Gwen put her hand between her legs and moaned at them, "Pleeeasssee!" They demanded she'd get on her knees, and she did. She pumped her hands on their cocks urgently, sucking and spiting on them. She wanted their cum so badly, she wanted to drink it off the heads of their dicks and rub it into her breasts. She wanted to feel like a slut.

Then, they both shot their liquids onto her face and onto her chest. Some got into her hair. She sucked the ends of their members slowly and sexily, slurping up any drops of cum left on them. Then, she looked up at them and scooped up cum on her breasts into her mouth with her fingers. "Mmm…"

"You're a good little bitch aren't you?" Duncan laughed.

"Nothing but a cum slut," Geoff grinned. They both put on their clothes, leaving her on the floor sucking up their semen. Before they left they looked back at her and Duncan said to her deviously, "So, which cock is bigger?"

Geoff rolled his eyes and hit Duncan in the arm. "What! I'm just asking! Honestly, isn't this why we fucked her in the first place?" Duncan said with a wink. Gwen laughed still sucking on her fingers.

Geoff said to him cheekily, "No, we didn't have to fuck her for that…its obvious mines the biggest." Duncan and him walked off, bickering about the sizes of their dicks and the door shut behind them. Gwen was alone.

Rolling on her side, Gwen smiled and began to laugh. _Did that really just happen?_ She thought, _well at least that itch is gone…_


End file.
